1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing device, and more specifically, to a pointing device with a flexible shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, the GUI (Graphic User Interface), an interface that uses images, is the most popular operating interface of computer information systems. Users typically navigate a GUI with the use of a pointing device, is utilized to control the movements and positioning of a cursor on the screen of a computer. The idea of pointing devices has been embodied in various kinds of computer peripherals such as mice, joysticks and remote controllers.
Since a user is almost always in contact with the pointing device when navigating a GUI, the design shape of the pointing device becomes very important. Take, for example, the case of the pointing device the mouse. In today's market most mice are of fixed sizes. However, a mouse of fixed size cannot meet the needs of all its users because not every users palm is of the same size. Not meeting a users need could result in some ill effects on the users health. Therefore, the development of the design shape of a pointing device to meet the needs of users with different sized palms is much more important.
Please refer to FIG.1. FIG.1 is a diagram of the side view of a pointing device 10 with flexibility in size and shape according to the Taiwan Patent No. 343762. The pointing device 10 comprises a main body 11, a housing cover 12, and an input section 14. The main body 11 comprises a base 16 and is electrically connected to an electric device. A user can control the cursor displayed on the electric device by using the main body 11. The housing cover 12 can slide along the main body 11 and remain fixed along certain points. Therefore, a user can adjust the position of the housing cover 12 of the main body 11 to meet the needs of users with different sized palms. The input section 14 is placed on the main body 11. A user can transmit signals to the above-mentioned electric device by using the input section 14.
Furthermore, the pointing device 10 also comprises a guide 18 and a track 19. The housing cover 12 moves the track 19 via the guide 18. In addition, position holders 15 are placed above the track 19.With the guide 18 and the track 19, the pointing device 10 according to the prior art can alter the position of the housing cover 12 relative to the main body to change the shape and size of the pointing device 10. The adjusted position of the housing cover 12 is held in place by the position holders 15, thus fixing the shape and the size of the pointing device 10 according to the need of the user.
A byproduct of this design, though, is the presence of a space 17 between the main body 11 and the housing cover 12 when adjusting the shape and size of the pointing device 10. The size of this space 17 correlates with how far the housing cover 12 has been pulled along the track 19. This space 17, however, has many detractions from the pointing device 10.
For example, the presence of the space 17 affects the stability of the pointing device 10 when the pointing device is used. Having a space 17 means that the pointing device 10 no longer retains one continual surface for a users hand to rest upon. In addition, the space 17 is created by moving part of the housing cover 12 off the base 16. This means the part that moves off will be left hanging in midair, as shown in FIG.1. Furthermore, the presence of a space 17 is a place for dust and other debris to accumulate, which can then affect the operations of the pointing device 10. Finally, it is possible for a user to have his fingers fall into the space 17, resulting in inconvenience of operation or the injury. Hence, although the pointing device 10 has the advantage of being adjustable in shape and the size to accommodate the needs of users, it is not without its disadvantages.